


Last Hurrah

by theunluckyghost



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hungover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Tony wakes up with a huge hangover, tired as fuck, in his bed, just after spending a hole month out of the reality.Nothing wrong with that, not until he discovers the person in the other side of the bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony
Kudos: 13





	Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Hurrah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040116) by [theunluckyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost). 

> Based on Bebe Rexha's song, Last Hurrah.

The sun was shining, his head hurting like a hole fucking much. Maybe the headache was because of the light, maybe the light was fucking annoying because of the headache.He has no clue about it. Not like he has strength enough to think about it. God, he didn’t even know how he made the way to his bed, or what have he done once he was there. Well, he could figure it, but he couldn’t properly remember it. May be when the hangover left he could, maybe not, it wasn’t a big deal. 

He opened her eyes slowly. He wasn’t able to make it by the first time, neither the second, but he finally get them opened. He has the withe blanket over his head and everything around was pale blue because of the ARC reactor light. He lower his eyes just to see an arm around the reactor. Then, he notices the warm around him, like, human warm. The next thing his mind process is that he is not alone in the bed. He is with someone else. No clue about who is he, or she, or whatever cause isn’t able to remember if was a guy or a chick. Once again, is not a big deal. 

By that point the only thing he cares about is to calm down the headache, He badly was able to think.He moves around, getting off the body of her unknown lover. He sits in the side of the bed and covered his own eyes. 

—JARVIS.— He rumble while he gets up, slowly, cause the floor atempts to move if he moves too fast. 

—Good morning, Sr Stark.— The artificial intelligence answers immediately. Tony looks to the window just for a second, it hurts. How much have he drunk? Obviously too much, as always. 

—What month are we in? —He asks, he could know it’s noon cause of the sun, but he has no clue about what day is he in. He was in the studio, and then in that party.., or something like a party. He barely remember it. He could have slept for a hole day. 

—April, sir. —Tony don’t believe what he hears. 

—April? Since when? —He would have screamed, if he weren’t sure his head will kill him because of the ache. 

—Eleven days ago, sir.— The boy sighs, he was pretty sure the last time he check it it was the begging of march. He felt lost for a moment. Maybe because of the hungover and not cause he has lost a full month. His mouth got opened, but the words doesn’t came out. He needs some painkillers anyway. 

He gets in the first t-shirt he finds and came outside. Everything was good, he was being able to keep his own balance. But when he had her destiny in sight, his own stomach betrayed him. So he needs to stop by the toilet to puke. He wash up his mouth and re-takes his travel to the kitchen. 

He had a hand in kitchen isle when we hears some steps in the corridor. It looks like his fight agains his own stomach have waken his unknown lover, or whatever he, or she was, cause he still have no clue about what the hell happened. He is ready to let he, or she, know he’s not in the mood to have son awkward hangover conversation. What he isn’t expecting is to see Steve coming from this corridor. Steve-fucking-perfect-Rogers. He isn’t an one night hook up, or he is, but Tony don’t want to think in the possibility of Steve and him doing whatever he use to do with a lover. Nope, not in the mood to even think it. It makes his headache worse. 

Steve stares at him and Tony is almost able to hear his comebacks and callouts even id he hasn’t opened his mouth yet. He isn’t ready to that conversation. Not now. So he cut it before he even starts. 

—Do not say it. Whatever you are thinking, get it for yourself, at least until I have some coffee. —He is trying sound like a threat, he really is, but it ended in something between a demand and a supplication. God, he really isn’t ready to deal with steve, not right now. 

Against what Tony thought it works, Steve stares a couple of second more, thinking, but he let it be. He sighs and go though the kitchen. No clue about where he’s going. Maybe he’s going to leave. 

Remembering what the fuck happened the last night stats to be something important. His stomach aches, threatening him to puke again. Well, fuck. He lows his head and closes his eyes, trying to breath and calm down. Maybe his lack of a properly habit to eat made everything a little big worse, just maybe. 

When he rises his head he sees a bottle of water a pencil, an eraser and a drawing bloc. There’s a sketch in the paper, but he’s not able to know what it’s, but he can recognize Steve’s stile in it. What he doesn’t know is when he did it, cause he’s sure he has seen Steve coming out from his bedroom a couple of minutes ago. So Steve was in his home before he arrives, but Steve hasn’t got keys… not at list Papper… But why the fuck would Pepper give Steve her keys? He sighs, once again he’s too tired to think about it. He was staring at the drawing when a coffee and a couple of pills came to his view. It looks like what Steve was doing was a coffee. 

—It has milk enough to avoid you to puke your own stomach.— The captain said when he stares at the cup. He’s just surprised. Steve and he have some quite strange friendship, he’s not specking Steve to care about him, to look after him. He needs the coffee, so he doesn’t complain about it. He stares as Steve while he sips. He looks fresh, a fucking lot more than he is at least, apparently the super serum makes him resistant to the lack of sleep. 

Steves lower his head then, and he sees his stuff in the middle of the wood, he closes the bloc and put it aside, looking embarrassed. If he leave it there it could stain, yeah, that sounds like a valid pretext. 

Tony takes both pills with his first sip of coffee, begging them to make effect as soon as posible. When he has half of the drink in his stomach he looks at Steve, who was staring at him. Maybe he’s just analyzing the sequels of his hangover. The brown-haired boy bites his own lip, he probably shouldn’task, but he feels like his head is going to burst if he does not. Well, if Steve’s answer is yes, it’s probably gonna burst anyway. 

—Then… um… you and me? Yesterday? —It’s not a difficult question, ha has made it like a hundred times before without even caring. But its Steve, its quite bigger than a one night standing. And his head still hurts to much to be sure he’s hiding his own feelings. Steves sakes his head in denny. Then Tony notices that he wasn’t sure if that was the answer he wanted to hear, well, it’s obviously what he was expecting, but he’s not sure it’s what he wants. 

—Then what the fuck happed yesterday? —Cause if he was sure about something it was that he needs to know how the fucking captain America have ended in her own bed, just with a t-shirt and that messy hair that he can’t stop staring at. And he’s lack of memories is not helping. 

—Pepper called me last night cause she wasn’t able to find you. She needed something, I don’t know what, something about the company. It was too technical, so I do not remember, but she wanted to ask you something about it. So, after calling you like a thousand times she asked me if I could come to see if you where okey while she went to Stark Industries. 

Steve stops, and Tony looks at him with obvious impatience. Cause is not the same look after someone and ending in his bed, even if Steve says nothing happened there. And he was sure he wasn’t home by the time Steve arrived. 

—She gave me her copy of the keys and I went to see if you where okey, but you weren’t here. I decide to wait for you whenever you we’re back —Steve isn’t angry, he isn’t calling him out even if he had run although all the fucking town looking for him. Tony looks to de bloc in the table, Stev was painting while he waited for him. That has sense. When he uppers his sight Steve talks again.— You weren’t back hours after that, so I ask JARVIS to look for you. At the biting I just wanted to take a look, make sure you were doing okey, but when I find you you where drunk, like, too much. You were barely able to stand by your own foot. So I took you back home.— Steve stops and Tony makes a fuse with his hand. Take someone home and end in his bed is, definitely, not the same thing.— As I said, you couldn’t stand, so I took you to the bedroom. Once there, you didn’t let me go. 

Tony is about to retort when some memories comes to his mind as a flash. Its barely a scene, himself hugged to Steve, pushing him to the bed. At the beginning he thinks he’s raving about it, cause it’s Captain America, he has the strength to go against him, even more if he was drunk. But then he thinks about it a little more, he was Captain America, a super soldier, but he also was Steve, Steve was harmless enough to surrender about his whims. He takes another sip of coffee. He thanks being drunk enough to get slept in the instant he touched the bed, he would have tried something if he wasn’t. But he wasn’t annoyed by the idea of something happening between him and Steve, he was annoyed because he wouldn’t remember it. Not like he was going to admit it. 

There’s an quiet silence between them, Tony is still trying to remember some piece of the last night. He’s failing. Steve is also in silence, staling at him. It was a sight that enervated Tony, intense, always in his back, like judging him or something. Tony used to hate it, but with the time he has understand that we wasn’t judging him but trying to find out what he’s thinking. May be he was jut building castles in clouds, but he really doesn’t think Steve was constantly judging people around him. In this moment Steve just looked like he’s trying to give Tony a little bit of time to figure it out. It wasn’t the fist time he wakes up with someone in his bed, but this someone don’t use to be a member of his team, so may be, he needs that time. 

Tony stares at Steve and feels unable to stay quiet,he never is if they are talking about the older, so he’s speaking before he could stop himself.

—Ohg, go ahead, spill it.— Steve looks confused, as he don’t know wat he’s talking about.— Omg, I can hear you thinking, and its making my head ache, so tell me what the fuck it’s making you look at me like this. 

Steve’s still staring, apparently thinking if he says it or not. 

—You’re consuming yourself , Tony, you cannot continue like this.— Tony’s ready to say something like “I feel marvelous, you worry to much” but is a obvious lie and Steve has that sight that tells him he’s not gonna believe a single word that comes from his mouth, not after what happened the other night, not after hearing him puke thirty minutes ago. 

—I’m working on it, ok?— Cause he does not know how to explain he’s tired of the constant headache, tired of not remembering a dumb thing, tired of all his demons. But it’s difficult, cause once he starts ain’t stop till he goes too far. Steve, obviously, hasn’t believe one word. 

—No, really, I’m done, this is my last hurrah. —And he rise his coffee as a cheer, with a little confidence, faked, he was hungover, but he’s not going to collapse in front of Steve, that’s not gonna happed. Not completely at least. 

Even with that, Steve’s sight doesn’t change. 

—Tony, that’s what you tell Pepper last week. 

—I know I’ve said it all before, but it won’t hurt to do it all once more. 

—It hurts yourself. 

Tony stares back, at least for a while, he is not able to know what it’s Steve thinking.He shrugs, like he doesn’t care about it, cause he don’t what it to mean nothing, he don’t want Steve to care about it. Because that shit about coworkers and team was really nice, but all the team was aware he was some kind of eccentric and self-destructive genius with the thought that many gives him the power to play heroes, and he is okey with that, what he can’t believe is Steve thinking otherwise. 

—I don't need a lecture about how self-destructive I am, okey— It’s frustrating, and a bit awkward, and he’s too tired for this, and Steve looks like he has a full night sleep, even if heknows he hasn’t, is still frustrating. Knowing that its because of the serum doesn’t make it easier. 

Steve takes a step closer, and, at the same time, Tony tries to go away, to fast, making himself to lose his balance. He’s expecting to hit the fool when he noticesa couple of arms hanging him. 

—I’m not trying to lecture you, I just want to help.—Steve says, with his arms still around Tonys wrist. The smaller stares at him, trying to figure out it that’s something that he will do for every member of the team or if he was special or something. By one side, they are talking about Mr captain America here, but by the other, Tony its unable to think no one would let a drunk man to push you to this bed just because of camaraderie. 

—You have no need to do that, really, it’s not…—Steve stops him before he’s able to end. 

—It’s not need, but I want to.—And here it’s, but Tony Stark wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he let the final word to someone so easily. 

—No one what’s to be the driver of a drunker, Cap. —And it’s when he things his hands in anger that he notices that he’s still hugging Steve, more or less. 

—I’m not offering myself to drive you whenever you’re drunk.— Steve clarifies, and Tony feels even more lost. 

—What do you want then? —He tries to be rough, but it ended sounding a little bit -much- desesperated. Whatever if makes Steve spill the truth. 

—I wanna help you to go though it, to go away from whatever makes you be like this every night. 

—Why?

—Cause I care about you. You’re…—A frustrated sound comes out Tony’s mouth. 

—If you dare to say that we are teammates, I’m gonna dumb you it this instant. 

—It’s not that, and you know.— “It’s not only because of that” it’s the bare truth in fact, cause Steve would do all this things for the rest of the team it they need it, but it’s not that camaraderie what moves him to do all those things for Tony. It was something really different, something difficult to accept for Steve, and something really difficult to say out loud, but he’s expecting Tony to understand. 

And may be it’s the way Steve says it, cause it’s like a bulb lighting in Tony’s head all of the suden. He knows what Steve is tiring to say, even if none of them is ready to say it straight, but he knows. After a little doubt Tony smirks, softly. May be they could try, maybe they are able to be okey like that. 

* * *

And there they are, a week after, with Steve staring at him, with his ams extended and an empty bag in his hands. He’s in some mood between unbeliever and unfortunate. 

—It’s this really necessary? I’m here. —Tony asks, frustrated. He’s been thought a week of healthy life because of Steve, and he thanks the blonde because it this, but this? This is an exaggeration. 

—Yes, you are here, but in your house there’s much more alcohol than in the half of the pubs in town.—Steve comes back, shaking the bottle. Tony roles his eyes, but he noods. He opens a cupboard and helps Steve to take al the bottles out of there. He takes the first one with some dramatics. 

—Farewell tequila,—It’s time for Steve to roll his eyes as the younger continues.— so long margarita, And lady sativa, I hate to leave ya.

Steve stares at Tony, cause he’s acting like a child, Tony glances back at him and repeats the same with the twenty first bottles. 

The truth is the have had a long conversation about how absurd was to stop partying if he has alcohol enough in his own house to make a party even bigger, Tony understands Steve’s point, but that doesn’t make it easier, so that’s why they are in that awkward situation. 

It takes an hour and some more bags to get all the alcohol out. Whet they are done Tony reach the coach. Steve’s still looking for something, he does not know what. Its been a week, a week of easy coexistence. They argue, yes, but that was something natural between them. But it’s still easy, and not as awkward as they thought it would be. Steve comes to his house often, he texted a couple of times per day, making himself sure he eats. If Tony barely eats at noon Steve takes the diner with him and makes sure Tony distracts himself for at lest an hour or two. If he’s got time Tony enjoys making Steve discover some classics from the time he was into the ice. If he don’t Steve takes a place in the studio and draws /the truth is Steve is drawing him, but Tony is still in his road to notice that/ for a couple of hours. Once again, it’s easy, even nice at some point. 

Tony comes back from his own thoughts when he feels Steve by his side. He comes with two glasses filed with something red. Tony is not able to understand until he glances at the kitchen and he sees a bottle of grape juice. 

—It’s not about not to cheer, but to change the drink. —Steve says, and Tony can’t help but to laugh. They cheer, with an smile, and get comfy in the coach. The truth is he can get used to this. 


End file.
